La oportunidad tomada
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Logro volverse Genin en su segundo intento , Logro tener como maestro a Hayate Gekko ,logro obtener las espadas Kibas por accidente , Logro crear un poder similar al Susanoo , logro aprender Fūinjutsu despues y finalmente logro encontrar varias novias. Eso logro obtener Naruto uzumaki. NaruGirlsUzuHarem.


**La oportunidad tomada.**

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto. **

**Esta es una historia, posiblemente, en adopción, ya que se advierte que es probable que no se continúe.**

"**Logro volverse Genin en su segundo intento , Logro tener como maestro a Hayate Gekko ,logro obtener las espadas Kibas por accidente , Logro crear un poder similar al Susanoo , logro aprender Fūinjutsu despues y finalmente logro encontrar varias novias. Eso logro obtener Naruto uzumaki. NaruGirlsUzuHarem"**

* * *

_A la segunda._

Oh las casualidades. Sucesos aleatorios que aparecen en momentos que cambian el curso de la historia. Nuestra historia es un poco complicada debido a que hay algunos cambios en que tener en cuenta. Por ejemplo una pequeña casualidad que cambio a principio la historia de todo. Esa pequeña casualidad seria que dos maestros de la academia ninja de konoha se hayan enfermado en el mismo día. Parece que no era la gran cosa pero en estos tipos de historias, el mínimo detalle puede definir el curso de todo. Y es mucho mas importante si tal cambio tiene relación con nuestro héroe favorito de todos: Naruto uzumaki.

Esos dos profesores en particular eran partidarios contra Naruto por lo cual la simple deducción de que ellos eran parte que entorpecían la enseñanza al jinchuriki. Ellos juntos a Mizuki tenían el deseo de evitar que Naruto triunfara como ninja y por ello siempre cooperaban para hacer imposible la posibilidad de logro para Naruto en sus pruebas. Naruto era despistado ,sufría de grave falta de atención y era un bromista ,eso era claro pero él era perseverante ,decidido y valiente además que si se tiene en cuenta su innata curiosidad ,su deseo de aprender Jutsus ,su gran cantidad de chakra a tan corta edad ,su habilidad innata en sigilo al ser capaz de hasta pintar en la cara de los Hokages sin que nadie se dé cuenta hasta que era tarde ,da testimonio de que tenia talento en bruto pero si no se le hacia algo inmediatamente ,Naruto seguiría siendo ese mismo niño burlón y bobo que no presta atención a sus estudios ninjas y era peor porque si continuaba así ,cuando posiblemente sea un ninja ya mantendría esa misma aptitud que jamás será corregible. Pero el destino quiso evitar todo eso.

Con esos dos profesores enfermos y Mizuki que había tomado un día libre en ese mismo momento fue lo que decidió el futuro de Naruto uzumaki. Dos chunnin que son reconocidos por todos, Izumo y Kotetsu quienes por órdenes del hokage remplazaron a los otros dos instructores por ese día y la casualidad del asunto fue que ellos eran los indicados para la tarea. Ellos comenzaron a llamar a los estudiantes para que tomaran el examen. Este tipo de examen es diferente porque se permitía a los de la clase B en la cual tenían estudiantes de variadas edad entre siete a doce años pero usualmente ninguno de esos niños se le es permitido pasar debido a que no superaban las expectativas, no se esperaba otros kakashi hatake o itachi por lo que las esperanzas no eran tal alta. Es decir ,era obvio que la mayoría de los estudiantes de tal edad no serian capaces de hacer un simple clon por lo que el examen era solo para encontrar posibles prodigios y eso solo para la clase B que solo se componen de estudiantes jóvenes.

-Naruto uzumaki-Llamo Kotetsu mirando el nombre del niño, que el y su amigo, le agradaban un poco. Otra casualidad al parecer. Ellos como portero de la aldea siempre eran espectador de todas las bromas que causaba el pequeño rubio y como se las ingeniaba para esquivar a todos sus perseguidores. Kotetsu también pensó en ello y miro al pequeño rubio acercarse hacia ellos con una mirada determinada en sus ojos que impresiono levemente al Chunin de cabello en puntas- Vaya ¿vas a tomar el examen? Eres un renacuajo para esto.

-¡No me importa! ¡Yo pasare este examen y será un paso mas para ser hokage-Ttebayo!-Dijo fuertemente Naruto intentando hacer valer su punto pero consiguió solo risas de parte de sus compañeros de clase. Izumo rio en voz baja pero no maliciosamente como todos los demás, el chico le parecía interesante ya que le daba momentos entretenidos en su horario de guardia en la entrada en la aldea. El Chunin le hizo una seña al rubio para que le siguiera ya que debían de hacerle la prueba en un salón aparte, no como lo hacia algunos en mostrar a la clase todo el examen para que supieran como era o al menos eso pensaron los dos Chunin y posteriormente tomara su examen.

La cosa es que no era como lo esperaban sinceramente. Si, admitía que el chico era rápido y escurridizo ya que hasta era capaz de evadir a varios Chunin y ocultarse igual, un logro que respetar pensó los dos Chunin. Pero la cosa es que Naruto hizo el Henge y el Kawarimi no jutsu perfectamente algo que muchos niños de la edad del rubio no podían hacer y aun mas que es un huérfano. La prueba escrita no fue la gran cosa, Naruto logro obtener una B y Kotetsu noto que si Naruto logro responder bien las preguntas estaba igual el misterio que en las notas del pequeño eran siempre la mas baja puntuación. La prueba de taijutsu fue deficiente pero a la vez cuestionable, el chico no tenia una postura de taijutsu correcta, ni la básica de la academia pero Naruto era capaz de usar la imaginación e improvisación para seguir combatiendo, decidieron darle una C pero con una nota de advertencia en aprender un nuevo estilo de taijutsu. Genjutsu fue muy pésimo por lo que no le dieron problema. Lanzamientos de armas fue más o menos superior de lo normal por lo que paso satisfactoriamente. Despues la prueba de los clones.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo que hacer el jutsu de los clones? ¡Pero es mi peor técnica!

-Anda chaval, no es tan serio además no importa si lo haces bien o no, con tu resultados podrías pasar-Trato de alentar Izumo mirando como Naruto se deprimía pero de igual modo sus palabras era ciertas. El jutsu de clones era solo un mero requisito que se podía ignorar o pasar por alto. Ya que de todos modos Naruto ha mostrado tener talento y negarle el pase seria un desperdicio. Naruto asintió con una expresión grave e hizo el sello de mano para mostrar su deplorable clon. Izumo frunció el ceño mirando el clon, Kotetsu noto como Naruto bajaba la mirada en una expresión de derrota pero las palabras de Izumo hizo que alzara la mirada- Vaya, esto es interesante, le pusiste mucho chakra pequeño ¿No te dijeron que este jutsu necesita una pequeña cantidad de chakra?

-Eh no, solo nos dijeron como hacerla. Yo practique unas cuantas semanas para dominarla pero cuando vi como era mi clon le pregunte a Mizuki-sensei del porque y el me ignoro. Entonces tuve mi primera prueba hace unos meses e hice el jutsu pero me dijeron que al no hacerlo no pase y eso que pude hacer las otras dos.

-Espera ¿quieres decirme que ya sabias el Kawarimi no jutsu y el Henge no jutsu antes? ¿Me equivoco?

-No, es mas, esas técnicas fueron fáciles ¡Me ayudan a salirme de problemas o esconderme de mi perseguidores! Pero el clon evito que pasara-Izumo y Kotetsu se voltearon a ver preocupados, las palabras del chico le traía una mala espina. El jutsu no funciono por dos razones ,una es que Naruto no había completado todos los sellos correspondientes de la técnica y pensaron que era solo porque Naruto había dominado tanto la técnica que era capaz de hacerla con solo un sello de manos ,no era la primera vez que alguien ha hecho eso. Por otro lado el clon estaba saturado de chakra, en poca palabra el chico hasta seria capaz de hacer el jutsu clones de sombras, en poca palabra, que el chico no tiene control de su chakra y era obligación de los profesores en haberse dado cuenta de ello y habérselo notificado.

-Mmm, ya veo…..bueno Naruto, lo que sucede con tu técnica es que les pone mucho chakra pero eso no es tu culpa, se te debió haber enseñado técnicas de control de chakra pero eso puede resolverse cuando te encuentres con tu maestro. Felicidades Naruto, Pasaste-Felicito Izumo con una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, de que finalmente era un ninja, que lo había logrado, que había dado un paso más cerca para ser hokage. Los dos Chunin no se sorprendieron cuando los ojos azules del pequeño uzumaki brillaron por las lágrimas contenidas de alegría pero si se sorprendieron cuando el pequeño le dio un abrazo a cada uno.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Este es mi primer paso para ser un ninja y me volveré mucho más fuerte! ¡Porque seré Hokage Dattebayo!-Grito con alegría y fuerza Naruto tomando casi con reverencia una banda de color negra con la placa que le hacia automáticamente un ninja de konoha. Con una sonrisa zorruna de alegría se despido de los dos Chunin y salió de la habitación a dirección a Ichiraku para celebrar. Kotetsu rio entre dientes al ver tal muestra de hiperactividad y alegría en alguien y volteo a ver a Izumo que aunque tenia una pequeña sonrisa sus ojos mostraba seriedad.

-Kotetsu, debemos de informarle sobre esto al sandaime, esto es inaceptable.

-Lo se, el chico tiene talento, puedo verlo en sus ojos pero han entorpecido en sus estudios. Mph, no puedo creer que hay ninjas que le odian ¿acaso no saben diferenciar? Es lo mismo cuando sellas algo en un sello de contención, aunque lo posea sellado no significa que sea lo mismo.

-Si, en fin. Oye si las cosas salen bien podemos visitar al chaval, me dio pena que no sepa mucho de taijutsu pero tiene talento.

-Si, seria interesante.

Otra casualidad era que Kotetsu e Izumo sabían del Kyubi pero no odiaban a Naruto. Esa es una casualidad muy importante.

* * *

-¿Tendré un solo maestro, viejo?-Pregunto Naruto curioso al tercer hokage, Hiruzen sarutobi que asintió levemente mirando a Naruto que portaba con orgullo su banda ninja en la frente. Había pasado una semana desde que Naruto se había vuelto Genin y cabe decir que muchas cosas habían sucedido aunque no estuviera presente el heredero aun sin saber del clan uzumaki.

La investigación contra los maestros corruptos, la revisión del plan de estudios de la academia ninja, la llamada de atención de algunos ninjas y finalmente la revaluación sobre el examen de Naruto. El consejo en si se volvió un hervidero al saber que el jinchuriki del nueve colas había logrado graduarse temprano, los civiles se horrorizaron por ello pero los jefes de clanes mostraron su sorpresa por el hecho de que se consideraba un bueno para nada era en realidad alguien capaz, solo que no paso por mal uso en la educación del mencionado jinchuriki. Los consejeros le había dicho que era mejor darle mas entrenamiento al muchacho en vez de hacer misiones rango D para que así pueda solucionarse los puntos malos de Naruto pero eso trajo la cuestión de que los equipos de ese año estaban completos y al final decidieron que Naruto sea entrenando por un Jounin hasta que en el futuro sea incluido en un puesto vacante de un equipo. Además que con el entrenamiento de parte de un jounin a tiempo completo haría que fuera más fuerte y a la larga traiga más fama a la aldea.

-si Naruto. Los equipos ya están llenos y la gran mayoría de los equipos Genin anteriores aun no poseen vacantes así que no se podrá, no por ahora. Pero he hablado con el consejo ninja y el hecho de que te graduaste temprano se te dará un maestro de tiempo completo. En vez de hacer misiones entrenaras sin descansar. Velo de este modo, ahora podrás ser mucho mas fuerte y ser hokage.

-¿En serio? ¡Es grandioso dattebayo!

-Así es, es mas, para mostrar que esto es algo serio, te daré unas ayudas cuanto tenga tiempo libre ¿ok, Naruto? ¡Bien! Mmm entonces es tiempo para que conozca a tu maestro. Hayate, pasa-Dijo Sarutobi permitiendo la entrada de un hombre mayor de veinte años, con el traje jounin estándar, de cabello castaño, piel pálida y una expresión similar a cuando alguien esta enfermo. Hayate tosió varias veces y bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada azul de Naruto que le miraba analíticamente, como si estuviera viendo si era en verdad un buen maestro. Hayate sabia bien que era un honor de parte del hokage en haberle seleccionado para entrenar a Naruto porque había otros mas capacitados que habían pedido el derecho de hacerlo tales como Anko y Kakashi, por ello debía de mostrarle al contenedor del bijuu que él era capacitado. El con cuidado tomo su katana aun enfundada y la poso frente a Naruto.

-Naruto, mi nombre es Hayate Gekko, te juro en nombre de mi espada que te entrenare sin descansar. Hare que ames, abrase y llore por el camino de la espada y que las uses para lo que un hokage debe de hacer ¡Proteger a la aldea! ¡Naruto! ¡¿Dime si eres capaz de proteger a todos los aldeanos, ninjas y quien sea con toda tu fuerzas como un Hokage debe de hacer? ¡Porque si es así, te enseñare todo lo que se!-Menciono con fuerza Hayate aunque tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad en no toser. Sabia bien que sus palabras eran mucho mas que solo inspirar a su alumno, era inspirar a un ninja que tenia la meta casi imposible de volverse hokage cuando tenia casi toda su población en contra pero todos, absolutamente todos en konoha ha escuchado alguna vez las palabras ruidosas del niño y al ver como la mirada de Naruto se encendía sin cesar fue respuesta suficiente para Hayate. Porque si iba a tomar un estudiante, él iba a entrenar al que será mas grande. Hayate tosió un poco mientras sonreía al ver Naruto hablar con entusiasmo e hiperactividad, ya sabia que diría su novia Yugao, él se acababa de meter en un asunto muy grande. Pero que mas daba, debía de tomar aquella oportunidad….

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Tonaoe07**


End file.
